final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first episode in the Final Space series. It premiered online on February 15, 2018 and on TBS February 26, 2018. Plot Gary carries out the final days of his lonely, five year prison sentence aboard the Galaxy One, when he meets Mooncake, a little green alien, who has the galaxy’s most dangerous bounty hunters chasing after it. Gary swears to keep Mooncake safe from anyone who would do it harm. Little does Gary know, Mooncake is the world’s most adorable planet destroying super weapon. Summary Opening The episode opens in space, among the remains of a fierce space battle. Between the debris and dead bodies, floats a man named Gary Goodspeed. H.U.E., the AI in his spacesuit, informs him he has only 10 minutes of oxygen left, and he can see no way Gary could survive his ordeal. Main story In the Toro Nebula, sector 463G, Gary is serving a prison sentence on board the prison ship Galaxy One. Today is his 1818’th day. He goes through his morning routine, fixes a satellite, tries in vain to get one of the SAME robots on the ship to play cards with him, and gets annoyed by KVN, his deep space insanity avoidance companion. He also tries to get a cookie from the commissary, but H.U.E., the ships AI, forbids it since Gary is a prisoner. Finally, he records his daily message to a woman named Quinn. The scene then switches to a flashback five years earlier. While on the run from two thugs named Dr. Bluestein and Derek, who wanted a diamond Gary had, Gary hid in a bar to elude them. There he met Quinn, an Infinity Guard captain, and was smitten by her. In an attempt to impress her, Gary drugged an infinity guard pilot and stole his uniform to pass himself off as a pilot. His plan failed when all pilots were called back to base for an emergency, forcing Gary to try and fly a ship in order to maintain his cover. He accidently blew up 92 star cruisers and a Mexican restaurant, was thus exposed as a fraud, and sentenced to five years imprisonment on the Galaxy One, fixing broken satellites. After fixing another satellite, Gary encounters a small, green alien creature. He quickly takes a liking to it and brings him back to the Galaxy One. He names the creature Mooncake, after a pet caterpillar he had as a child, and tries to hide him from H.U.E.. Meanwhile, on the planet Tera Con Prime, the dreaded Lord Commander tortures a prisoner to learn the location of Specimen E-351; the alien creature Gary just found. Afterwards, he kills the guy. Not long after, four ships with Ventrexian bounty hunters approach the Galaxy One. They board the ship to look for Mooncake. H.U.E. orders the S.A.M.E.S. to fight back, and locks Gary in the commissary for his own safety. The S.A.M.E.S. are no match for the bounty hunters, so H.U.E. orders Gary to give them Mooncake. Gary refuses, and instead orders H.U.E. to use the lightfold engines, despite H.U.E.’s warning that this will increase Gary’s prison sentence. It works, and most of the bounty hunters, and their ships, are disintegrated. Unfortunately, the Galaxy One emerges from lightfold near a group of asteroids. And H.U.E.can’t evade them since the lightfold engines need to cool down again first before they can be used again. He orders Gary to retrieve his helmet from the airlock before impact. He barely makes it. The asteroids tear away a section of the Galaxy One and both Gary and Mooncake are sucked into space. H.U.E.calculates the asteroids will hit again in 39 seconds, and Gary won’t survive the impact. H.U.E.calculates that Gary could use the air supply from his spacesuit to launch himself back to the Galaxy One, but it will only work if he performs this maneuver alone. Gary refuses and tries to take Mooncake with him anyway. Like H.U.E.predicted, it fail and Gary runs out of air before reaching the Galaxy One. He is rescued when Mooncake reveals he has the ability to shoot a powerful energy blast from his mouth, which he uses to obliterate the incoming meteorites and give Gary the extra momentum he needs to reach the Galaxy One. Back in the Galaxy One, H.U.E. detects one of the bounty hunters is still on board. Gary confronts him, and with help of the S.A.M.E.S. overpowers him. The bounty hunter introduces himself as Avocato, and warns Gary that Mooncake, a.k.a. E-351, is a dangerous planet killer which the Lord Commander wants at all costs. For now however, Gary is just happy he has someone to play cards with, and swears he will not let anyone harm Mooncake. He finally manages to get a cookie, and proudly tells Quinn about it in his next video, but KVN steals the cookie before Gary can eat it. During the credits, the Lord Commander can be seen scheming on board one of his ships. Quick References Episode Notes * Present Timeline: * Gary is shown in his spacesuit, floating in emptiness of space surrounded by broken spaceships and other debris. ** Gary's suit only has 10 minutes of oxygen left. * Past Timeline: * Gary, the main protagonist, is introduced. * H.U.E., the A.I. that controls the Galaxy One Spaceship and KVN, Gary's Deep Space Insanity Avoidance Companion, are introduced. * Quinn and Tribor, members of the Infinity Guard, are introduced ** Nearly 5 years earlier, Gary was arrested and imprisoned aboard the Galaxy One for impersonating an Infinity Guard pilot and accidentally destroying multiple spacecraft in an attempt to impress Quinn. ** Gary is currently on day # of his 5 year sentence. * Gary encounters and befriends an unknown entity ** Gary names it "Mooncake" Cast starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander Uncredited * Olan Rogers as Tribore * John DiMaggio as additional voices Gallery Trivia * In the scene where Gary goes to the bathroom to steal an Infinity Guard pilot uniform, there is an advertisement on the mirror for "Dart Juice". This is a reference to the YouTube video, "Dart Juice" by BalloonShop, a YouTube trio Olan Rogers was a part of. * The night Gary met Quinn, he was running away from Dr. Bluesteen and Derek for stealing a jewel of some kind. Derek's name is likely a reference to a character named Derrick (played by Olan) in a popular BalloonShop video entitled, "I'm Enjoying A Treat, Derrick!" * "DVO was here" Can be seen in the bathroom stall. DVO is the name of the Art Director of Final Space. * Gary can be seen watching "The Princess Bride" after fixing a satellite. * Gary calling Mooncake a "Face Hugger" is a reference to the Alien series. * HUE refusing to open the door for Gary is a reference to the "Space Odyssey". * Gary's captains logs are a reference to "Star trek" where Captain Kirk often makes logs. * "The Penitent Man Shall Pass." Which Gary whispers after getting his hand caught in the cookie dispenser is a reference to "Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade". * "Sweet Grandors Glove" and Chookity" are both references to Gary Space Shorts by Olan on Youtube. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1